What Dreams Are Made Of
by Candlelight Chaos
Summary: RA! please don't flame me! and... please review! hehe...


What Dreams Are Made Of  
  
By: Candlelight Chaos  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2! The song "what dreams are made of" is  
Hilary Duff's not mine!  
  
Hi! Um... I'm new here so... please don't flame me! I know a lot of people  
don't like Hilary Duff... but... please... just give it a shot... and review... I know I suck... so... I'm thanking all of those who is taking their time to read  
this fic of mine... Arigato!!! Hehe... on with the story!   
  
"What Dreams Are Made Of"  
  
HEY NOW  
HEY NOW  
  
We find Akane practicing her katas in the dojo... Her kicks and punches were  
almost perfect but, if you look at her closely you can see that she is  
slightly distracted...  
  
'Argh! Why can't I concentrate?!'  
  
She stopped in the middle of her punch when a pigtailed martial artist with  
crystal blue eyes appeared in her mind...  
  
'What the-?! Why am I thinking about him all of a sudden??? I hate the  
stupid jerk! God! He can't even leave me alone even in my thoughts!'  
  
HEY NOW  
HEY NOW  
  
Flashbacks of her and Ranma laughing together and having fun. She  
remembered the time when Ranma saved her from Prince Toma...  
  
"Nobody's taking her away from me!!! Akane is mine!!! And she's engaged to  
me!!!"  
  
Those words... Those words had such a big effect on her... Her heart flutters every time she remembers his words... There were many moments that Ranma was so sweet to her... but then... he can also be such a jerk... but... somehow... she  
knew that Ranma isn't really a jerk... He's really a sweet guy.  
  
'I just wish he could show that side of him to me more often...'  
  
HAVE YOU EVER SEEN SUCH A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT?  
I COULD ALMOST KISS THE STARS FOR SHINING SO BRIGHT  
WHEN I SEE YOU SMILING, I GO  
OH OH OH  
I WOULD NEVER WANT TO MISS THIS  
CUZ IN MY HEART I KNOW WHAT THIS IS  
  
Akane sighed and decided to stop practicing for the night. She went up to  
her room to get a new set of clothes. She entered her room and felt a slight breeze pass her by... She shivered and looked at her window. She saw her window wide open and decided to close it... As she neared her window she  
couldn't help but stare up at the stars.  
  
'They're so beautiful... It makes me want to kiss the stars...'  
  
She let out a small, feminine giggle at the thought of kissing the stars...  
It sounded weird and funny to her... yet cute. She closed her eyes for a  
minute to let the breeze linger around her face. Then a masculine voice  
interrupted her little "quality time" with nature...  
  
"What are you giggling about ya tomboy???"  
  
This comment of course ruined her wonderful night...  
  
"RANMA!!! What DID you SAY?!"  
  
Her mallet magically appeared in her hands and was about to strike him when  
he held her hands firmly to his...  
  
"Hey! Don't take it personally! I'm just used to calling you that ya  
know??? Besides... I... I think it's a c-cute nickname for you..."  
  
'What??? Is this Ranma???'  
  
Ranma was blushing a dark shade of red... Akane found this quite cute. Then  
Ranma smiled... This shocked Akane...  
  
'What is he smiling about???'  
  
His smile made Akane blush...  
  
"ya know what??? You're REALLY cute when you blush like that..."  
  
This made Akane blush even harder...  
  
"Um... anyways... 'kane??? Um... I need to tell you something. Can you come up to  
the roof with me???"  
  
"Why???"  
  
"I need to tell you something very important..."  
  
"ok... I'll just get changed and I'll be right up... k?"  
  
"Ayt... See ya! I'll be waiting for ya 'kane..."  
  
As soon as he said that he flipped from Akane's window to the roof top. And  
there he waited for Akane...  
  
HEY NOW  
HEY NOW  
THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF  
HEY NOW  
HEY NOW  
THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF  
I'VE GOT SOMEWHERE I BELONG  
I'VE GOT SOMEBODY TO LOVE  
THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF  
  
After 5 minutes Akane climbed up to the roof top where she found Ranma  
sitting near the ledge of the roof looking up at the stars...  
  
'He looks so handsome! Huh? What?! What am I thinking?! This is RANMA! I  
don't have feelings for him! He's a jerk!'  
  
'But... He doesn't seem like it now... does he???'  
  
A voice in her head spoke up...  
  
'uh... I guess not...'  
  
It seems that Ranma has sensed Akane's presence so he looked up at Akane  
and smiled...  
  
"Yo 'kane!"  
  
"Hi Ranma... So... What did you want to tell me???"  
  
"Well... um... why don't you sit down first?"  
  
He patted the empty spot beside him... Akane eyed him silently... Ranma saw the look on her face and somehow he felt a pang in his heart when he saw this  
expression on Akane's face...  
  
'She doesn't trust me... She's afraid of me...'  
  
"It's ok 'kane... I'm not gonna do anything to ya... we're just gonna talk...  
tha's all... I'm not like the other guys in school... Ya know I would never  
hurt ya... I... I care for you too much to do that..."  
  
Akane's eyes softened as she realized that she had hurt Ranma's feelings...  
She sat down beside him and hugged him...  
  
"Oh Ranma... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way... It's just that... I'm not  
used to you being like this... but... you know I care for you too... I trust  
you..."  
  
Ranma looked up at her with teary eyes and smiled at her...  
  
"Ya really mean that 'kane???"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"thanks..."  
  
"no problem... Now... What did you want to tell me???"  
  
(HEY NOW)  
(HEY NOW)  
  
Ranma looked at her and gulped...  
  
'Here goes nothing...'  
  
"Ya see 'kane... I've... I've already decided who I want to marry..."  
  
"What??? So... uh... who... who's the lucky girl???"  
  
HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHAT LIFE IS ABOUT  
YOU COULD SEARCH THE WORLD AND NEVER FIGURE IT OUT  
YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAIL THE OCEANS  
NO NO NO  
HAPPINESS IS NO MYSTERY  
IT'S HERE NOW IT'S YOU AND ME  
  
"well... ya see... its... uh..."  
  
"Well... um... Congratulations Ranma! You finally found your perfect girl! Let  
me guess! It's Ukyo right???"  
  
"um... not really..."  
  
Akane looked at Ranma in surprise...  
  
"it's... it's you 'kane... you're the one that I chose... I love ya 'kane..."  
  
"Nani?! Me??? Why me??? I thought I was this uncute tomboy to you?"  
  
"well... it's true!"  
  
"Nani?! BAKA!!!"  
  
Akane was about to slap Ranma on the face when he caught her wrist... She tried to hit him with her other hand but... then again... he caught it... Akane  
felt weak...  
  
'How could he lead me on like that?'  
  
Tears trickled down Akane's cheeks...  
  
HEY NOW  
HWY NOW  
THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF  
HEY NOW  
HEY NOW  
THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF  
I'VE GOT SOMEWHERE I BELONG  
I'VE GOT SOMEBODY TO LOVE  
THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF  
  
Ranma's eyes softened...  
  
"Listen to me 'kane... I didn't mean it that way... You didn't make me finish. What I meant was... you're not cute cuz... You're BEAUTIFUL... and the fact that  
you're a tomboy makes you even more cute and attractive... That's what I  
meant..."  
  
Realization struck Akane... Ranma slowly let go of her wrists and hugged her... She clung to his shirt while crying... but this time these weren't tears of  
pain coming from her chocolate brown eyes... but tears of joy...  
  
"Oh Ranma!"  
  
OPEN YOUR EYES  
(THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF)  
SHOUT TO THE SKY  
(THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF)  
  
"I... I love ya 'kane..."  
  
"I love you too Ranma... I have always loved you..."  
  
"Thanks 'kane..."  
  
"Anytime Ranma... I'm just glad that our problem is over..."  
  
"Ya... It is... in a way... hehe..."  
  
"Ya..."  
  
THEN I SEE YOU SMILING, I GO  
OH OH OH  
YESTERDAY MY LIFE WAS DULLER  
NOW EVERYTHING'S TECHNICOLOR  
  
Akane looked up at Ranma and saw him smiling back at her... She felt like her  
heart was melting...  
  
"You know what Ranma?"  
  
"What's that 'kane???"  
  
"I just want to thank you again for making me realize something..."  
  
"What is it???"  
  
"I just want to thank you for making my black and white life into a  
colorful one..."  
  
"That's really sweet 'kane... You're welcome!"  
  
[CHORUS]  
(HEY NOW)  
(HEY NOW)  
HEY NOW  
THIS IS WHAT DREAMS  
THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF  
HEY NOW  
HEY NOW  
THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF  
I'VE GOT SOMEWHERE I BELONG  
I'VE GOT SOMEBODY TO LOVE  
THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF  
(HEY NOW)  
(HEY NOW)  
HEY NOW  
THIS IS WHAT DREAMS  
THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF...  
  
Ranma looked into Akane's eyes and dipped his head downwards capturing Akane's lips... They drew in for a passionate kiss... It was their first kiss  
and there would be more amazing kisses for them to come...  
  
After they kissed they took a moment to admire the stars... But soon Ranma  
felt Akane getting heavier... He looked down at her and smiled at what he saw... He saw Akane fast asleep... Her head was leaning on his shoulder and he  
could hear her soft breathing...  
  
'She looks like an angel when she is sleeping... although she still does look  
like an angel when she's awake... oh well... same banana!'  
  
Ranma decided it was time for them to go inside... He didn't want to wake up  
sleeping beauty so he gently carried her... He jumped through her bedroom window and gently laid her down her bed... He tucked her in under her velvety soft covers... Taking a minute to look at her graceful face then kissing her  
lips softly...  
  
"Oyasumi 'kane-chan..."  
  
Akane slightly smiled and murmured...  
  
"Aishiteru... Ranma..."  
  
This made Ranma smile...  
  
"Suki da yo 'kane-chan..."  
  
Then he slowly left her bedroom and went to sleep... That night they dreamt of each other soon to wake up for another adventure... but this time... they  
are not alone... they have each other...  
  
OWARI  
  
Hi minna-san! I know! It sucks! I was in a hurry so... I'm really sorry! But  
please! Don't flame me!!! Anyways... please review! Arigato!   
  
--CaNdLeLiGhT ChAoS-- 


End file.
